I Never Said Yes
by PLAZBhearts
Summary: For the record, I never told him he could. But I didn't exactly try to stop him either. It was pretty impossible to try to stop him from stealing my heart. A Sora x Riku.
1. Chapter 1

I was walking to school one morning when I saw him. Of course I've heard of him. Of course I've seen him in almost every newspaper picture. He was the star. The big shot everyone wanted to be or be near. But never before had I _seen_ him.

His long white hair spiked down around his face. The icy blue eyes held strong and true staring at the bus driving down the street. Riku, Riku Ryouichi, famous, strong, athletic, smart, brave, perfect Riku. The only thing that felt off about the actor/singer/over-all-perfection was that he was there. Small towns like little old Tsubenshu weren't exactly big tourists spots. Wait, it even got stranger from there. He looked over _saw me_ and smiled.

The bus pulled between us and when it pulled away, he was gone. I must have been daydreaming again. How could a big movie star like him ever notice a normal guy like me, Sora Jirou? It was impossible, it had to be a dream, but then why did it feel so real?

I got to class just as the bell rang. Mr. Leon shot me a look that said, _sit down, you got lucky this time_. Mr. Leon wasn't a mean teacher, he was just really serious. He had a fun side, or at least I heard a lot stories about him from my partier of a brother, Roxas. Speaking of which he wasn't in class, again. What? It's not like I could control him.

My lab bench was also missing its usual, distracted feel. Yuffie, my old lab partner had recently moved to Radiant Garden. Leon cleared his throat to get the already quiet class's attention. "We have a new student to be joining us. Please welcome, Terra."

My jaw dropped as a blonde haired student walked into the classroom taking Yuffie's old seat next to me. The only problem was when I first saw his eyes. I knew it wasn't anyone but . . . Riku. No one else could have the same intense icy gaze. The blonde hair, probably a wig.

"Terra is on an exchange program and will be staying with us for a short time." Leon went back to teaching about . . . something; I'm not even sure what.

I was staring, but . . . How? . . . Why? . . . He seemed to be focused in what Leon was saying. He even wrote something down. Then when he looked to the note, then to me, then to the note, I realized I was supposed to read it. Riku passing a note to me in class? This was a dream I didn't want to wake up from. In beautiful cursive letters written with bold black ink was, _I'll explain after class._ I stared at it till the bell rang.

He packed his books into a shoulder bag without looking at me. He walked out of class with me close behind. "Don't ruin it." He walked fast. I has to sprint to keep up.

"What?"

"You're a fan, aren't you? What do you want to keep quiet? An autograph? A picture?" His bribe started. All the while he kept his voice in a fast whisper that I could pick out within all the student's voices.

"I just want to know what you're doing here." I said a bit loud within the hallway jumble.

"Shhsh!" He hushed me, pulling me into the bathroom. Thankfully, no one was in there. "It's an . . . experiment. You know one of those "method acting" kinds of things. But it will all be a waste if you blow my cover." His expression seemed to lighten up. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Sora," I shifted my books to my other arm to offer a hand to shake. Looking back, I find it strange how cool I acted. I was meeting my idol after all. "Sora Jirou."

"Well, you know who I am." He took my hand in a firm handshake.

"I promise I won't tell anyone, "Terra"." I smiled. I've been told my smiles are miracle workers and I've been told I smile a lot. "We should get to class. What do you have next?"

"Um," he pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. "Phys. Ed."

"Cool, me too. Let's go."

~~Okay, Author's Note:

First Chapter of my First Story! What do you think? Be honest. There's more of this one to come, but its a work in progress (I have like five other non-fanfiction fiction stories going on the side) I'm really willing to take in ideas, though. (I probably sound really desperate), but I really want to hear what you guys think.

Ideas for more stories? Please let me know.

~Shikabloom!


	2. A Change in Battle

The gym class was a big one. One of those "I don't even bother to count how many students because there's too many" classes. Physical Education, where people from all walks of life from art nerds to musical freaks to deadbeats to jocks, have to go. Everyone had to be there.

Riku, I mean Terra, and I walked into the locker room. The bathroom was right next to it so the walk was short and quiet. Roxas's locker was across from mine, he was throwing his skinny jeans into the green box when we walked up. Roxas and I were twins. Not identical. Yeah, our faces looked a lot alike and I guess you can say we have the same eyes, but that's because we're brothers. He was blonde. I was a brunette. And . . . he was older by thirteen whole seconds.

"'bout time you showed up." I said to him while unlocking my own locker.

"Eh, crazy night." He shrugged. "Who's the new guy?" He eyed Riku from the corner of his eye.

"This is Terra. He's a new friend of mine."

"Sora, everyone's your friends." Roxas rolled his eyes. "I'll see you inside." He walked out of the locker room in dark blue t-shirt and shorts. I was actually surprised Roxas didn't recognize Riku, I only made him watch every movie he was in for the last three years.

The whole time Riku was just standing there, lost. "Do you have gym clothes?" It was a little awkward to change alone in front of a movie star.

"Um, no," he shied away.

"That's okay, try taking something from the lost and found. But be careful, not everything in there is probably clean . . ." Yeah, being in a school that openly accepted homosexuals lead to some weird locker moments. Not saying I was. It's just I need to use both my hands and one of my feet to count how many times I've walked in on a couple.

Riku changed with his back to me. I made myself busy adjusting my big red shorts. I tried not to, I really did, but I couldn't stop it as my eyes trailed up and down his muscular back. Quickly, I distracted myself with thoughts of my unfinished English homework. I could probably get it done during the time between classes. Not like it was that hard, I did the reading already I just had to jot something down to make it look like I answered the questions. Mrs. Aerith didn't look at it that hard anyways.

I was able to keep myself calm and focused. Normal thoughts for a normal day, completely unaware that the movie star I adore is standing right next to me. Question number one was something about how the title relates to the passage. Well, that's an easy one its . . . okay, well number two carried me into the hot, noisy gym. Riku followed me in, his hands stuffed proudly in sweatshirt pockets.

"Sora!" My name broke out from the jumble. I looked to see Kairi bounding towards me. Kairi's been one of my best friends forever. We grew up as neighbors and our parents were the closest of people.

"Hey Kairi!" I smiled back with a wave.

"Have you heard? There's a new—" she trailed off when she saw Riku.

"Kairi, this is Terra. He's new here. Terra, Kairi." I felt like the introduction was lacking something, but there was nothing else to say.

"Oh, nice to meet you." Kairi nodded politely.

"Likewise," Riku gave a small smile, but he seemed heavily distracted by the amount of people there. In his defense, it has hard to do much of anything in that claustrophobic room with that many people determined to carry out their own conversations. Then again, they guy should be used to crowds.

Well, I went back to talking with Kairi. "Did you study for math?"

"Oh?" She took her eyes off Riku. "Yeah, it should be eas—"

"Alright, class, listen up!" Kairi was interrupted by the loud booming voice of Coach Xemnas. It quieted down, but quite a chatter still remained. Not being one of the ones talking, I wasn't afraid to let my eyes wander to who was. Roxas and Axel were exchanging harsh lip reading conversation. Lip reading, a handy skill I never learned. Next, I saw Demyx snickering along with Hayner, Pence, and the rest of our friends. When they saw me looking over they gave a reassuring smile that they'll tell me later. Usually I would be over there with them, but I felt weary to be near friends on dodge ball day.

He rose up an arm to behold the deadly red rubber ball. Some of its crimson coloring was probably added on after being used. "Let's see . . ." he "randomly" split us up into teams. I was on team one which included Riku, Kairi, Demyx, Roxas, and many others that got carried in in the confusion.

When the shrill whistle announced the start, the rubber began to fly. We definitely had the better players and teamwork to ensure our victory, but they were not going to go down without a fight. Right off the bat, Seifer and Rai started an aggressive onslaught that had most of us dodging instead of attacking. When we would get a chance, the girls on the opposing team were agile enough to evade it.

We were no longer in the shiny hard wood floored gym, no, we were out on a battlefield. Three spiraling balls came my way. I ducked under the first two and swiftly caught the third. This broke Xigbar out of the game and into the stands. With one of their key players gone, the opposing team was left scrambling for a set-up while we held strong. Wakka happily cheered their victory.

"Zexy, watch out!" Demyx yelled diving in to rescue his boyfriend from another onslaught.

The other team's redheaded shooter was focused on my brother. Roxas, used to throwing back whatever Axel threw at him, got into this.

Riku was a blur out of the corner of my eye.

They might've had strong guys, but we were a team to be reckoned with. If only Yuffie was here to do her cheer, "A dodge to the right, let's fight!" She was the school's spirit, without her, the day was seriously lacking. She wasn't only the head cheerleader, but she was practically the mascot, too. We're going to need a replacement or this school's going to go do backflips.

I tried to stay focus; I really did, but every time my eye seemed to naturally fall upon Riku. It was a weird mixture of fate, annoyance, and admiration that hit me whenever I could pick him out of the crowd. I wasn't my usual playful self that drove the most stubborn of players to join in the battle. This absence made more of an impact than I could've possibly guessed. Though, some still made an effort, the battle trickled to a cease-fire. We were all sort of lazily walking around when Xemnas's whistle blew.

The thick haze over my thoughts kept out the noises of people getting changed. Something had changed, if only I had known what. Riku and I gave each other a quick, smiling goodbye as we parted ways to different classes.

~NOTE: Hey, so sorry its been so long since I updated. I hope this is note going to be a pattern. Life's just been a little hetic so thanks for being patient. As far as this chapter goes, I feel like I should've added more, but I decided to live a lot of the action for later chapters. Thanks for reading!

~Shikabloom!


End file.
